jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temuvarai
The Temuvarai are warrior Knights who are trained as priestesses in the service of Order, who serve the land and the Queen of Swords who leads and guides them in their struggles against the forces of Chaos. Overview Originally the Temuvarai, were temple guardians devoted to the goddess Shela, the Queen of Heaven and Heavenly Order. All of that changed after the Desani were invaded and driven into exile and had to reformulate everything along the lines of a more martial, guerilla-like mindset. In order to free their land and liberate their imprisoned countrywomen, the Desani had to open their borders and form new alliances with the nations they had long considered as outsiders. The Temuvarai gained much of its present officer core from foreign converts, who embraced their lifestyle and learned the ways of devotion as a means of serving the cause of order. The Temuvarai and the Kurustani are like mirror opposites, light and darkness, That's why The Temuvarai cadre's known as the Silver Legion while the Kurustani are the Black Legion. Opposites compliment, and they both draw upon the Power in different ways to achieve the same end, so they’re not really in competition. The Temuvarai uses their Power to determine who the poisoners are so that they can eliminate them before they do damage to society. Temuvarai are more like healers who only use force to balance the ends of justice. They kill when it is necessary, but their aim is to protect and they're not quite so proactive. Not like crusaders in any way they question first and only shoot when they've determined the right target. Usually that means the ones who shoot first their way, so you better believe that they react fast and think on their feet. They're not dumb jocks in armor after all; they're highly intelligent, if maybe a bit too intuitive and impulsive. Temuvarai operate from the inspiration of the Power that moves them, and from that they draw their real power, but they're not nearly as infallible in their interpretation of the Power and its influence upon their actions. The Kurustani’s connection to the Power are much more refined than is the case for The Temuvarai. They’re a servant of the same power as the Kurustani, but filtered through the emotions of religious ecstasy so that they’re prone to letting their feelings get in the way of their judgment. The Kurustani are much clearer minded and have a better sense of the outcome of our actions, so they tend to make fewer mistakes. Combat The Temuvarai form of swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing. Whatever the Temuvarai truly wishes for or imagines, it will become reality. The Temuvarai are able to move the sword past the sound barrier in order to create sonic booms. They can easily cut through stone, steel, thick layers of air and diamond effortlessly with the blade. They have mastered the sword to the point that it can not miss upon strike or swing. If they strongly desire it, it will materialize shaped by the power of their will. For example if the warrior doesn't believe that a certain move will work on them, then it won't. If they believe that they can slash through anything, they will slash through like, as long as they imagine it, it will materialize. They are able to anticipate any attack to the point of making any attack against them useless. The Flow of the attack is turned against the attacker. Because of this, they are able to fight without the uses of their 5 senses, but with their connection with the power alone.The Temuvarai gain strength from the power. Because they rely on the power they don’t have to rely on their natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed but their connection with the power in order to fight. Category:Organization